


So Ends This Day

by Meduseld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A king speaks to another, Being a dad is hard, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, You could read this as just friendship I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: A moment after the battle.





	So Ends This Day

“My son has gone” the Elvenking says, and Bard tightens his jaw.

He had feared the worst when he saw Prince Legolas ride off, eyes set and hard and leaking. And then Thranduil had come down from the mountain stained only with blood that wasn’t his.

“I’m sorry” Bard says finally, and he means _for your son, for your people, for mine, for all the evil that exists_. Thranduil tilts his smooth chin ever so slightly, looking more like a living statue than Bard can ever remember.

 They have known each other for years, as bargeman and lord, and yet he’s never felt Thranduil more indifferent to his presence. His eyes have the stillness of death.

Bard doesn’t think. His hand curls around one silvered arm; “I really am sorry”.

For a moment the other king’s face is thunderously angry, but _alive_ , and then it settles. A perfect, moon pale, hand settles on his.

It is cooler and smoother than a man’s could ever hope to be, but it holds on to Bard’s with that deep grief that men know all too well.

“Thank you”.


End file.
